THAT TIME I GOT REINCARNATED IN WORLD OF GOBLIN SLAYER
by dragonfire53511
Summary: OC Character Story of a Reincarnated man from one world to the world of Goblin slayer; As he was brought to this new world of myth and magic he gains an ability that will aid him in his journey while using the knowledge from the world he came from to his own advantage.
1. prologue

The last thing he remembered before he had awakened in the rushing river; was a piercing hot sensation of being stabbed in the back as he was walking through a park on his way home from working at the custom motorcycle shop. He remembered as the darkness started to creep in around him; followed by some other voice from what he assumed was the world that told him as he felt the pain and heat from the attack and cold from the ground …

"requirement met for **_' Pain resistance skill'_** acquired, requirement met for **_'Physical resistance skill'_** Acquired, and requirement met for **_'Thermal resistance skill'_** acquired..."

…As he felt the last of his life dripping away the feeling of fear started setting in and as it did, he heard …

"requirement met for **_'Fear skill'_** Acquired" of course he thought why did he hear this so clearly; An where the hell was all of this clarity coming from all of the sudden. He then heard the voice say,

"requirement met for **_'Parallel Processing skill'_** Acquired … requirement met for **_'Analysis skill'_** Acquired."

The last thing he remembered as the darkness finally took hold of him as the last bit of fight left his body was,

"requirement met for **_'Great Sage skill'_** acquired"

Of course, that didn't change the things or what had led him here, but he did find himself disoriented, as his light blue eyes open and he started to kick as the water pulled him along. But eventually, he gained his bearings and started swimming to the surface of the raging river that he found himself in now, instead of the park he always went through on his way back and forth from work he had been in moments earlier. He was so deep under the water his body tried to take a breath out of reflexes, but before it could he clamped a hand over his mouth trying to keep himself from swallowing the entire river between fighting with the incredibly strong currents that were against him. Even though only moments before he had been unconscious; he was sure he had already drunk some of the river as his head was pounding and he needed air. So, he kicked hard with his legs and pushed him forward through the water even with the shoes making it hard. But as hard as he could and somehow he managed in the last few moments as his head felt like it was going to explode, he breached the surface of the water and took in a deep breath before coughing; he could feel the air rush into his lungs as he let himself take in a deep breath. But for some reason he didn't feel cold or hot from either the air or water, this allowed his brain to keep a clear focus, and he looked around all he could see was wilderness and daylight.


	2. Chapter 1

After a few moments of attempting to tread water; while fighting the force and currents of the river, he found that keeping himself above the surface of the water was hard and physically draining. But as he did this; from the inside of his head, he heard the same familiar voice that he had heard when he had been stabbed say "requirement met for **_'Water Current Control_** **_skill'_** acquired." As he heard these words, his body suddenly began moving through the water with no resistance as if his body at some level had become one with the water.

This allowed the young man to quickly swim to one of the shores; in a few moments without fighting the currents of the river itself to do it. As he got to the shore, and his hands sank into the gravelly ground as he pulled himself from the water. He found that the stones he grasped in his hands were small, smooth and grey. But he also let out an exhausting gasp as he made himself get up to a kneeling position, so only his feet were still in the water, but it felt funny in his mind as he knew he should feel some type of cold from being in that river, but he didn't. But beyond that, he knew from the common sense he needed to at least wring out his clothing to avoid catching a cold. With that in mind, he took a few moments to think about it and caught his breath. As he let himself take in a few breaths of fresh air, he let his eyes drift over the area until he saw a more massive stone a bit farther away, so he stood up and made his way over to it.

Once he was at the stone, he began to get undress, and as he did, he took out anything that was in the pockets. In his sweatshirt he found his cellphone and wallet; They were both waterlogged and such, from his little dip in the river, so he tossed them on to the large stone before wringing out the sweatshirt than spreading it out onto the stone. He then took off his belt and tossed it onto the rock next to the other things, and then took off the pants he been wearing. He then looked through the pants and found something and began to empty out his pants pockets in a short time. In his right pocket, he took out his Gerber multitool and looked at it for a moment before placing it onto the stone than slipped his hand into the other pockets and pulled out a few dollars in changes he usually carried it to raid the vending machine while at work.

"Quarters, nickels and dimes …. Looks about like nine bucks… Guess I can call someone if I find a payphone."

He placed the change onto the stone then wrung out his pants and then flapped them out a few times. The fact he was still not freezing wasn't lost on him it just didn't matter for the moment as he was doing the most to just keeping himself from succumbing to emotional or elemental things, so he continues doing what he had to by placing his pants on the rock as well. Then he took a moment to stroke his back with his hands looking for the wound he believed he should have to see how bad it was; But after a what seems like a few moments of feeling himself up and not finding one or even any sign of blood he was left slightly puzzled. Even more than standing in his overly soaked boxers and flooded black Nikes. The young man sat down on the stony ground and as he did the ground felt uneven under his only slightly covered ass, but it was okay he just wanted to try and let the clothing dry a little before getting redressed. From the space he found himself in, he took this moment to scan the area and soon he saw that both banks of the river looked very similar and they were covered in the same type of smooth grey stones. But nothing really stood out, as familiar to him or even any sign of civilization nearby but after a few more moments of continuous scanning he had just happened to see a worn out path that looked to be a hiking path, and he decided that he would have to travel up or down that after he was dressed.


	3. Chapter 2

After a half-hour

The young man stood up, and then he stretched before brushing off his back; he touched the clothing and such; But it felt damp to him, but he started to get redressed in the clothing anyways even with them being soggy, this he could live with as they would dry more as he walked. And once he had his clothing back on; the young man started to put his items back into his pockets even the soaked phone as he hoped he might be able to salvage the data. The last thing the young man lifted up was the Gerber; as he picked up the multi-tool and looked at it in his hand; he took the time to examine it. Once he had determined the tool was still functional, he clipped it to his belt. The last thing he picked up was his wallet; he shook it a few times and stuck it into the back pocket of his pants. He didn't really think he needs to go through it right at this moment most of the stuff would be stuck together or destroyed but unimportant at the moment.

So with his clothing back on and the little rest he had gotten, while he'd waited for the clothing to dry a little, he felted he was ready to try to find someplace where he could call somebody to pick him up. So he started down the worn path he saw while he been resting and waiting for his clothing to dry. The fact he hadn't seen anyone or even the bridge he been tossed off of he figured he traveled a way down from anywhere. In fact, it seemed like only luck that he found what appears to him was a hiking path to follow out to somewhere and hopefully, it would be out of this wilderness.

The young man didn't have the faintest idea the path was far more than what he thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**[Three hours going down the path]**

The young man had been traveling down the track for what seemed for hours his clothing had dried in the blazing sun, but that was fine. But that didn't negate the fact he was getting tired, and now he was also starting to feel hungry. Unfortunately, he didn't have anything to eat on him, and as he looked around, he didn't see much either. But all of a sudden out of nowhere he heard the same voice again from earlier, and he wasn't sure if it was in his head or someone watching him, but it made him look about for the source as he heard it say "requirement met for **_'Keen Smell skill'_** acquired." In the next seconds, he grabbed at his nose as his sense of smell was being assaulted with the scent of iron. Next, the voice in his head said "requirement met for **_'Sonic Hearing skill'_** acquired"; as those words settled the young took his hands from his nose and put them to his ears as they were assaulted by a maelstrom of sounds so bad it drove him to his knees. It took him a few moments but both the smell and the sounds died down, but he suddenly was able to discern some type of clashing metal and screams. It didn't make any sense to him why he was going to do this, but he started to run up the hill toward the sounds and away from the worn path; for all, he knew it was somebody that might need help or could help him. It didn't matter that all of his muscle was sore or how much fatigue was setting in for him, But he knew someone was on the other side, so he pushed himself harder up the hill and as he did he heard the voice say "requirement met for **_'Marathon Man skill'_** acquired. Final having heard this mysterious voice enough time going off in his head, so he said more to himself under his breath. "What the hell is Marathon Man?"

As if to answer the young man a new voice filled his mind.

" Marathon Man is a skill that allows for all stamina depletion to be Slow down by fifty percent."

The young man stops in his tracks forgetting about what he was doing as he was shocked then said to himself

" Than what are you?"

The new voice spoke again and filled his mind again

"I am the skill, 'Great Sage.'"

The young man said to himself.

"What do you mean you are Great sage and what are you?"

The Great sage spoke inside of the young man head and said.

"Great sage is a skill that has four abilities inside of it that it uses in the services of its user, these abilities are called analysis and Judgment, Parallel Processing, Thought, and Chant annulment…. Great sage uses this ability. Analysis and judgment to analyze and make judgments about a target. The next ability in great sage is "Parallel Processing" This ability allows great sage to detach thoughts and analysis of phenomena. …. The next ability in the great sage is "Thought" this ability allows great sage Raises thought-processing speed a thousand times and it last ability is Chant annulment which allows the user of great sage when they're using magic, the chant is no longer necessary…."

With this explanation it made the young man shake his head, and he was about to say something to this great sage thing, but the scream brought his mind back to why he ran up the hill. As he made it to the top of the hill, what he saw made him think he was going insane especially since the voices he kept hearing in his head but now before his eyes. What he saw made him think this he saw five small green creatures attacking three young looking people. They were wearing what looked to be something for a medieval festival. The young man said to himself as he continues to watch.

"Great sage …. What are those things those people are fighting?"

After a few moments as he heard the things scream out

The creature roared { …go…ob}

Before the Great Sage could answer him, the other voice filled his mind with "requirement met for **_'Goblin langue skill'_** acquired; that for the young man was slightly self-explanatory even without Great Sage telling him the answer now with the requirement.

One of the goblins shouted {Let's fuck the women.}

Another goblin screamed {let cut all of the mens' arms and legs off and then scorch those stumps and then force them to watch us have our fun.}

"Jesus a skill I could do without." As the Great Sage said "Those our Goblins."

The young man had an irritated look on his face as he said to the Great Sage.

"Whatever, tell me something that the other voice hadn't already told me, with the latest skill acquirement it kind of beat you. so maybe use "parallel processing" and "thought" so I'm not informed by it instead of you."


	5. Chapter 4

The young man wasn't sure if he hurt the Great sage feeling as it became quite so he said to himself or to it

"Sorry, since your smart and seem to answer me…. Can I help the young people?"

The voice of the sage seemed to have been vacant for a few moments; This made the young man slightly worried that it may have abandoned him, but then the sage suddenly spoke, "With your current abilities; You have a fifty-eight percent chance in actually helping those humans against…. A ninety percent chance you may be seriously injured!"

Even before the last bit was out the young man was already running down the hill, Before the three adventures or even the goblins had noticed him, he was upon them. An with his right fist he punched the most massive goblin in the face. As his fist sank into the green creature face it yellow teeth went flying as well as blood. Then as the creature went tumbling, he heard the universe voice "requirement met for **_'Herculean Strength skill'_** acquired, requirement met for **_'Grappling skill'_** acquired, requirement met for **_'Melee skill'_** acquired, requirement met for **_'Wrestling skill'_** acquired, and requirement met for **_'Heroes Spirit skill'_** acquired".

After hearing the five new skills, he had just gained he was surprised When the Great Sage then said, "With the addition of the five new skills; the percentage of helping has gone up to ninety-five percent, and the possibility of being harmed in assisting has dropped to twenty percent."

All the young man could say internally, "well that a little better percentage but those skills don't make me feel any different."

But as two goblins charge him as the three adventures watched on as well as the last two goblins; When suddenly the two goblins charging him began to slow, but for an instant, he realizes it was just how he perceived their movements as such. The young man grabbed the hand of the first goblins arm holding a dagger coated with black goo than twisted. If it was possible the monster face looks more grotesque as the pain went across it. But before the goblin could wrestle away it's broken and twisted arm free, the young man had already managed to twist the broken goblin arm around its own owner neck in some type of weird of headlock before the young man gave the goblin's neck and with a quick jerk. The young man could feel the snapping of the creatures neck like a dry twig and the goblin's eyes had gone white and foam and bubbles started to form at the edges of its mouth as the young man let it drop.

The next goblin that had been charging with the other that had fallen was so close now but had a look of stun and terror painted across its face instead of a nasty sneer like the one had before. It seems what it saw had made it change its mind, and now it was trying to back away, but that was useless. The young man was on its way before it could make a decent escape, the young man dodges and parries the goblin attempt to slash at him with its rusty copper dagger coat with the same slimy black ooze as the one he had killed before did as it tried to protect itself the best it could. As the young man did this, he heard the words inside of his head say, "requirement met for **_'dodging skill'_** acquired, and requirement met for **_'parrying skill'_** acquired." hearing the voice the young man didn't stop what he was doing, as he had a feeling that if he did he die.

The dodging and parrying between the two went on for what seems to be for a while. Meanwhile the three young adventure; had stopped to watching the young man that had come to assist them and was fighting the goblins. But the three humans that young man had come across the trouble he came across; those had finally gotten over the appearance of the newcomer. Onto there battlefield and what he was doing for them, and so they took the opportunity to regain the advantage. The two men choose to charge one the closest goblins, One of the men slashed at the goblin with its sword and the other man attempting to creep from behind and stab it with his dagger.

Meanwhile, the female woman that was behind all of the men that were fighting; smacked the goblin with a sharp but precise blow to it noise with her staff as it attempted to harassing her with it gnarled clawed fingers and slobbering mouth. She then lifted the same staff into the air; the young man who had come lend aid had no idea what she was doing nor did he notice as he was busy still fight the second goblin that had come after him. An during the fight he heard the voice from within his head not from the great sage but the other one " requirement met for **_'dodging + skill'_** acquired, requirement met for **_'parrying + skill'_** acquired, requirement met for **_'grappling + skill' _**acquired, and requirement met for **_'melee + skill'_** acquired". Anas those words filled his mind; he did find that his ability to dodge and parry had improved more than they had when he first started to fight. But even more than his evasive moves but also he found himself locking in a submission hold around the goblin's arm and forcing it to drop its dagger. Which cause the young man to hear from the voice again "requirement met for **_'disarm skill'_** acquired, and requirement met for **_'wrestling + skill''_** acquired." Of course, as he heard this, he found his mind reacting to the position the goblin was in. With him holding its arm the young man kneed the goblin in the middle dropping its body more than young man swung his leg over the goblin's head and drove its face into the ground while continuing to hold its arm with the submission hold he used to disarm it.

The goblin attempt to kick out of the submission hold the young man had it in; But as it squirmed trying to get louse of the young man grip. After a few moments of these attempt to escape, the young man began to wrench the creature arm causing it to cry out causing him to hear the voice again, "requirement met for **_'torture skill'_** acquired." This new skill addition made the young man slightly crossed at this unknown voice, whatever mechanism it uses that chose the skills and how they were gained. He had a despondent look on his face for anyone who looks at him at that moment, but he continued his hold on the goblin's and continued the twisting until; he finally felt the tearing of tissue followed by the creature hollowing in pure anguish. At this, the voice again chimed in with it saying, "requirement met for **_'statist skill'_** acquired." At hearing this skill the young man eyes bulged for a moment before he decided to end this before he gains some other unsavory skills via the voice, so he delivered a quick and repeated leg ground strike across the back of the goblin's neck until he heard a snap and then he felt the goblin body go limp. But of course not knowing if the creature was faking and since he was holding the creature arm, he took a moment and felt for a pulse and found none.

This, of course, triggered another voice moment; "requirement met for **_'kick skill'_** acquired, and requirement met for **_'medical pressure point skill'_** acquired." he was slightly relieved at the sound of those skills as they were far less dark than the last two. So he released the goblin's arm; An got to his feet as he did he found himself diving backing to the ground as a goblin went zooming over top of him it was screaming in pain as it fleshes blistered and burned. The young man then heard the voice say for the first time " more requirement for skill [[fire magic]] is required." The young man look at the charred corpse that was once a goblin than looked back to see the young woman a look of fatigue on her face, as well as a vast amount of sweat pouring down it, made the young man think she was the cause of the crispy critter even if he didn't know how. The thoughts of the Kentucky fried goblin, left his mind when he heard the scream causing the young man to turned towards it just in time to see the last goblin dropping to the ground as the two male warriors final manage to kill it as they delivered a combination attack and their blades slide out of it. As the young man saw this, he also notices there was a second goblin corpse which had been decapitated, but he could also see it face had been smashed and had to wonder if that wasn't the one he hit in the face even if it was laying behind the two warriors. He was going to assume those two must have finished that one off before they had got the last goblin with the warrior's final slash.

Now that the goblins had been handled, the three warriors gaze returned to the young man had intervened on their behalf; The two warriors had yet to lower their weapons as they weren't entirely sure if they could trust the newcomer all they knew was he had come to there aid. Not that he wasn't just an as significant threat as the goblins that had been chasing them from the den they have been hunting in or the friends they had lost when the goblins had ambushed them. The clothing the young man wore also gave them a pause as it was strange compared to what they had seen. But before the two men could do anything in haste, the cleric woman with the staff moved forward even as the men shouted for her to stop as she didn't listen to them she started to speaking to the young man directly. Of course, at first, he didn't understand the words she spoke but after seeing those little green bastards and gaining the ability to understand them. He assumed he wait just a little bit; An after a few moments as he expected he heard the same familiar female voice he heard before speak inside his head "requirement met for **_'Langues of Races skill'_** acquired. But for a moment after unlocking this skill, the young man felt like the world itself was going to implode inside of his skull. As he felt like it was being cracked open and the information of the world's languages was being poured inside. From the perspective of his job as a machinist, the best description he could give to describe the feeling of getting the skill; would have been if someone had taken super heat molten metal and poured in behind his eyes and somehow he thought that would still feel nicer than the process of getting this skill. As he was racked in pain as his mind adjusted to the skill, he came to some reason that he wasn't too sure why but he had a feeling this skill was giving him more than just the ability to talk to the woman before him. After what he saw the possibility there was more than just one langue or even races he was yet to see I need to know he thought, but before he could grasp it all, everything went black as his body and mind finally gave in.


	6. Chapter 5

**[Time unknown – But night time was upon them]**

It had been a few hours or even more, but the warmth of the campfire had finally had stirred and aroused him as he awoke he heard the voice of the universe say " necessary requirement has been met for the **_'Faint reduction skill'_** and it been acquired." As his eyes fluttered, slightly, as he became fully alter, but he chose not to open his eyes as he felt his hands were bound behind his back. So as he laid there, he listens to the three around him as they still assumed that he was unconscious. After a few moments he heard the voice of a young man say;

"I still don't understand why we had to bind his wrist and ankles he came to our aid and were treating him like a bandit!"

There was a pause before a gruffer most likely the oldest adventure, but there was a feminity to it.

"true but we still don't know why or who he is!"

Their conversation got lower, so it became harder to hear so the young man attempts to move his hands and found that his hands were indeed tied. But he thought with that herculean strength skill.****He probably be able to rip through the binding and possibly escape if he had to, but he wasn't sure, so he thought

[Hey Great Sage, With Herculean Strength could I break these bond and possible escape.]

[[ninety-nine percent chance you could use Herculean Strength to escape but if you use patience and attempt to escape through stealth and untieing chances of unlocking other skills ours at one hundred percent. These skills may even aid you in your escape if you choose to escape once you're free and in the future and it is far safer to gain them now.]]

The young man couldn't deny what the Great sage had told him, so he thought and as he did his breathing slowed and as this happens he heard the voice of the universe sound of in his head again "necessary requirement has been met for the **_'Breath control skill' _**and it been acquired. The necessary requirement has been met for the **_'Multi-Focus skill' _**and it been acquired. The necessary requirement has been met for the **_'Omni-Parallel Processing skill' _**and it been acquired." As these new skills became more of part of him the young man realizes the other skill, he could learn from this situation if he remains a little longer. As his finger traced the ropes, he heard "necessary requirement has been met for the **_' Enhanced Touch skill' _**and it been acquired." As this skill became active, the young man started to understand with it and the other skills how he was bond and with what and as he realized this he heard "necessary requirement has been met for the **_'Escape Artistry skill' _**and it been acquired." At that moment he felt his fingers find space only moment early he missed, and he slowly untied himself. While he was getting himself loose, the conversation got loud again this time it was the other man.

"The only reason we brought him with us; was that he helped us and morally if we had left him there after he did what he had we be no better than those goblins that killed our friend in the ambush in that cave."

There was an eerie silence than the young man felt the point of a sword tapped at his throat followed by the same man saying.

"It seems our friend been awake for a while and been working to free himself and by the looks of it he was near ready to escape I say he either a thief or ranger with the skill to get loss from your ropes Edgar…. Unless you have ass it because you felt sorry for him?"

But before Edgar could speak the young man was the one that spoke;

" No the binding where hard if they hadn't been I'd have escaped them sooner ."

The young man sat up but did his best to avoid the sword at his throat while remaining on the ground and then dropped the rope that held him in front of him as he brought his hand to his lap. He then looked at the man still holding a sword at his throat and said.

"An I'm neither a thief nor am I a ranger. Just a guy trying to figure out where he is and how I got here and if I can get back to where I'm from."

At this, the woman eyes brighten, and she was the one to speak.

"So where are you from?"

Something told him he couldn't say another world, so he felt the need to bend the truth, so he said.

"an island country faraway I assume across the seas called America."

"necessary requirement has been met for the **_' Deceit Manipulation skill' _**and it been acquired the necessary requirement has been met for the **_' Fabrication Manipulation skill' _**and it been acquired the necessary requirement has been met for the **_' Fraud Manipulation skill' _**and it been acquired."

Hearing those three skill being add didn't improve the young man mood but he slightly understood at the moment he might truly need them so he gladly took them.


End file.
